


Five More Minutes?

by beladonnas



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Short, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beladonnas/pseuds/beladonnas
Summary: Phyllis and the builder enjoy a lazy morning in bed before work.





	Five More Minutes?

The sun was already pouring through the windows of Gwyn's home, bathing the two lovers in a golden light. Gwyn couldn't help but smile at Phyllis' sleeping form, her head resting upon Gwyn's chest and one leg thrown over her own, curled up as close as she possibly could. Gwyn adored mornings like this; the one's were nothing but the two of them existed. 

She felt Phyllis stretch slightly next to her before hearing a contented sigh, "G'morning, Philly."

She couldn't see the blondes face, but she could feel her smile against her, "Good morning, Gwyn." 

The two continued to lay in a comfortable silence, not yet ready to go back into the real world yet again. Phyllis needed to get to Xu's clinic and Gwyn had commissions that needed to be finished. Gwyn smiled to herself - she couldn't picture her life without her anymore - any future that didn't have Phyllis in it wasn't one she wanted to be apart of. 

"Mmm, what time is it?"

Gwyn gave a lazy shrug, "Almost eight, I think."

She felt Phyllis tense and go to jump up, leaning over her, "I need to get ready, I'm going to be late."

When Phyllis pressed a quick kiss to Gwyn's lips, Gwyn held her by the hips and kissed her again, her voice muffled when she spoke, "Five more minutes?" 

Phyllis gave a small laugh, "You know I have to go to work, sweetheart." 

Gwyn gave a short nod, pressing another kiss to Phyllis' lips before quickly flipping Phyllis onto her back as she held herself above her, "I know, love," Gwyn smiled at the woman beneath her, pressing a light kiss to Phyllis' jaw, "but surely there is some way I can convince you to agree to those five extra minutes." Gwyn trailed off, pressing a line of kisses up her jaw and back to her lips.

Phyllis laughed, "You're insufferable!" still she turned her head, letting out a soft moan when Gwyn's teeth grazed her throat slightly below her ear.

"I know." 

Gwyn carried on her path, kissing and occasionally grazing her teeth on Phyllis' neck, down her body. She placed gentle kisses on her collarbones, careful to only leave marks where they'd remain unseen, delighting when Phyllis let out a sharp moan when she sucked a mark under Phyllis' breasts. Her kisses continued down her body, leaving more marks on Phyllis' hip bones. 

"Gwyn…" Phyllis moaned out, her legs jumping as Gwyn made her way closer to where Phyllis needed her before letting out a high whine when she bypassed her cunt and left kisses and bites on her thighs instead. "Gwyn,  _ please _ ." 

Gwyn chuckled, "I thought you needed to get ready for work?" Phyllis held her head up enough to flash Gwyn a dirty look, which the builder only laughed at before pressing a kiss above her clit, "As if I could ever deny you."

The moan Phyllis let out when she  _ finally  _ licked a strip up her folds was downright sinful and stoked the fire of desire building in Gwyn's core. She focused on Phyllis' clit, alternating between licking and sucking as she eased a finger inside of her. As much as Gwyn wanted to draw this out, she knew Phyllis  _ did  _ have to get ready to leave for the clinic, so she set a moderate pace, enjoying the noises she was drawing from her lover. 

Phyllis' hand grabbed at Gwyn's hair, tugging and drawing a small moan from Gwyn, "Gwyn," Phyllis panted, hips jerking, "Please don't stop!" 

Gwyn carried on, adding a second finger, moving her fingers at a fast pace as she sucked on Phyllis' clit, pulling away for a couple of moments, watching her face closely, "Go ahead, let go. Cum for me, love." 

With a couple more thrusts from her fingers and a final suck on her clit, Phyllis came with a cry, bucking her hips and tugging harder on Gwyn's hair. Gwyn continued on, working her through her orgasm before making her way back up her body, pressing gentle kisses up her throat and along her jaw before feeling Phyllis' hands cup her face and guide her to her lips. 

After a few moments of kisses and cuddles, Gwyn spoke up, "Worth being late?"

Phyllis shook her head, "Mhm. I just wish I could return the favor."

"There will be plenty of time for that," she pressed another kiss to her lips before moving off of Phyllis, "Come on, Philly. I'll walk you to the clinic." 

Phyllis sighed, "If it wasn't for the clinic, neither of us would be leaving this bed today."

Gwyn sighed, "Can always take the day off." 

Phyllis lightly hit Gwyn with a pillow as she sat up, "You're a bad influence."

"You love it."

"I love  _ you _ ." 

**Author's Note:**

> first time ive wrote smut in a long time, a bit nervous posting it though, I've never actually shared my smut works ever in the past. but i love Phyllis a ton and have had this sitting for a couple of days so I'm going to bite the bullet and share it now before I chicken out again lmao


End file.
